The YinYang Chronicles
by VanSoVen
Summary: Roxas and Sora. Nobody and Somebody. Yin and Yang. Two Parts of a beautiful whole. Follow them as they suffer and enjoy and wish. Collection of RokuSo Drabbles.  M for possible sexual themes, smut, swearing and/or character death.
1. After School

**AN: Hello my Lovely little minions! If you're familiar with my writing, then welcome back! However, if you're new, hello to you, too. I'm glad to have you aboard. :D So, here's the deal. I will write the first 5 drabbles here for you guys. If by the end of the fifth, I have reviews from at least three different people, I will continue. This is not to gain 'popularity'. I just want to be sure people are actually reading this and I'm not fighting fruitless battle here. XD**

**All of the drabbles here will be centered around the Soxas or Rokuso pairing. There may or may not be smut. Expect some to keep with the original storyline, others to be AU, ect. There may be a chronological order to some drabbles at times. You do not need to read them in order, though, it may benefit you to do so. I'm sorry for any OOCness in here, but enjoy to the best of your ability!**

**The song used here is "Stay Gold" by Hikaru Utada. I do not own it or make any kind of profit from it.**

**WARNING. If you don't like yaoi/shounen-ai, I suggest you leave now. Flames will be laughed at.**

**Standard Disclaimers apply!**

* * *

><p><em><span>After School<span>_

"Daisuki dakara zutto..." Sora listened as the blonde sang to his MP3 player, bobbing his head at his desk. He smiled, taking joy in Roxas' sheer happiness in that moment.

"Nannimo shinpai iranaiwa..." Roxas moved on to the next line, his voice so sweet Sora could feel his teeth rotting. The brunette resisted the urge to reach over and touch Roxas' cheek, feeling a little embarrassed for even thinking such things. He barely knew Roxas at all! Before now, he had only been some kid in his math class who was usually eerily quiet, only piping up to give an answer to an equation or formula. But now, it was as if he was seeing the boy with brand new eyes.

"My darling, stay gold." Sora turned crimson. _Darling._ Usually, Sora thought of cheek pinching from aunts or 'you're so handsome's from grandmas when he heard that pet name. But listening to Roxas' song, he really wanted to hear it said aloud again- preferably by Roxas himself.

Blonde spikes swayed and a pale, creamy hand reached for a pen to write another sentence. Sora began to think staying after school to study wasn't such a bad idea... not that he'd get much studying done at this rate.

How could he when Roxas was making homework so adorable?


	2. Dating

**Next up: ANGST.**

* * *

><p><em><span>Dating<span>_

Heart pounding. Palms sweating. Adam's apple bobbing. All telltale signs of nervousness present in Sora's body. God, Roxas was so hot... Why couldn't he make the first move instead? Sora squeezed his eyes shut.

"Hey, R-Roxas!"

He cringed. Damn nervous stutter. The blonde turned around, quirking an eyebrow before letting it lower again.

"Hm? Oh, hi. You're Sora, right?"

_Shit, shit, shit. He knows my name!_ Sora's voice caught in his throat as he nodded. "What's up?" Roxas smiled slightly, seeing the brunette's blushing face.

"Wanna hang out sometime? At my place o-or your place- but we don't have to do that! We can go to a movie or lunch or to, um, uh, I mean..." Sora stopped his garbled speech. "I'm sorry. You must think I'm pretty pathetic for approaching you l-like this." He shuffled his feet, squeaking them on the school's linoleum floor.

"Don't be sorry! You're not pathetic at all." Roxas' face turned an interesting shade of red. "So... are you asking me out? I was gonna ask you next week, but I guess you beat me to it." He chuckled. _Ohmygod. He was going to ask ME out...! _Sora sputtered some more. Roxas' chuckle became a throaty laugh that echoed through the halls and warmed Sora's insides. The sapphire eyed boy bit his lip.

"Am I really that funny? I've never asked anyone on a date before." Sora gave a goofy smile, scratching his neck in embarassment.

"No, I think it's really cute. I'm really happy that you asked me." Roxas stepped closer and Sora vaguely registered the few centimeters making Roxas stand above him.

"This is a y-yes?"

"Of course it is... by the way, Sora?"

"Uh-huh?"

"I was really starting to wonder why you were staring at me in math class."

Sora blushed. Roxas had been affecting his grades.


	3. To Live

**Wow! Thanks for the reviews and stuff, guys! One more review and I'll continue, alright? I wanted to write a little angst for you. ^^**

* * *

><p><em><span>To Live<span>_**  
><strong>

"Roxas, please! Why are you doing this to me?" Sora asked, tears dribbling down his chin. Pathetic. That's how he looked and that's how he felt; his heart felt like it was breaking. Each breath hurt. Roxas flashed him a dangerous look.

"Stay away from me, Sora."

"But why? What did I do wrong? All I've ever wanted since we met is to love you… why does that make you so unhappy?" Sora clutched his chest, almost afraid to approach the other teen.

"Why? You're seriously asking?" Roxas gave a coldhearted laugh. "Because every time I look at you, it tears me apart inside. I'm nothing, I don't have a heart or any place in this world. What can I possibly offer you that you don't already have? Do you know how it feels? I love you so fucking much… but I can't have you."

"And why not?" Sora shouted.

"Because I am what I am! Look at me, Sora. Look at this body. Look at my eyes. You see? They're empty, just like my chest!"

"I don't care!" Roxas' eyes widened as Sora's thin arms wrapped around his chest. Right as Sora made contact, his own blue optics shot open wide. Roxas turned away from them as they slowly grew dim, Sora's life pouring onto his hand from his blade. "W-why, Roxas?"

"Because, this way… you're about as living as I am." The blonde placed a gentle kiss on Sora's lips before the brunette began to slump, his heart stopped and his eyes empty.


	4. Dancing

**Hey, guys! Unfortunately, I got flamed for the first time by some anons. Which pisses me off because I believe if you're going to flame someone, you should at least have the decency to leave them a name. Or something. D8 But nonetheless, I had a good LOL and continued writing, since I'd rather make them suffer. ;)**

** Warning: Steamy situations. Can't handle it? Skip this drabble.**

_Dancing_

Well, for one thing, Roxas really didn't want to be here. The only reason he had come was because Sora had begged him and asked ever so nicely if he would "pretty please come to Riku's party because he would really appreciate it."

Bullshit.

Sora had just brought him here to tease him. Roxas' nether regions came to life as Sora ground his backside into the front of his pants, causing his face to turn a bright scarlet. _In a public setting?_ And at his best friend's birthday party, no less. But that wasn't to say Roxas wasn't enjoying the way the little brunette was rocking his hips to the music blaring through the large living room, turning to look at him with a wink and slight smirk.

"Enjoying my dance, Roxy?"

"N-no..." Roxas denied him shakily, having already noticed the chuckling partygoers gathering around them; some laughing hysterically.

"I think you are," Sora said his smile growing wider. "Know why I think that? Because the tip of your dick is sticking out of your pants."

...Fuck.


	5. Memories

** Double update? I think so. ;D Enjoy!**

_Memories_

If there was one thing Sora had talent with, it was photography. He could always find the perfect amout of contrast, the lovliest coloring and the most striking of expressions. And, as of now, he took out his very expensive camera and held the lens up to an awakening Roxas.

Roxas rubbed his eyes, his blonde hair still in its signature swirl despite the roughness of the night before. His eyes shot up at the camera before those same hands shielded his face from the offending Nikon.

"No, Sora. I look awful right now." He groaned. Sora pouted, moving his lover's palms from his pale, still groggy face.

"Oh, shut up. You're beautiful, Roxy."

"I'm serious!" The golden haired teen sat up suddenly, exposing his bare chest and sitting back on his well-sculpted arms; the navy coloured blankets slung over his hips almost tantalizingly. Sora giggled at those furrowed brows and that slightly irritated scowl.

There it was. The perfect shot.

Sora snapped the picture and gave a toothy grin.

"You better not develop that!" Roxas cried, snatching for the camera.

"Of course I will! And I'll add it to our collection of memories."


	6. Death

_Death_

The little, finned creature didn't swim up to the top of the bowl when Roxas dropped in the small pellets of specially formulated food. He began to tap the glass, but still it remained unmoving. It lay there, its vibrant purple-blue color gone, its eyes white and haunting.

"Aw, Rox. Did your fish die?"

"Yeah... I guess so." He replied with a frown.

"You don't have to be so sad about it. He was five bucks! I can buy you a new one, 'kay?" Sora suggested brightly. Roxas didn't answer. "Roxas, it's just a fish."

"I know that." He said slowly, still transfixed, his expression dismal. Sora murmured something else before leaving Roxas to stare at his pet's corpse.

He couldn't help but grieve over the loss of the tiny life.


End file.
